Final Enemy
by Mictoc
Summary: What if a being existed that could actually rival Saitama's unimagineable strength? And what if this being was a certain alien leader who came to earth because of a prophecy? Find out in this Fanfic! Takes place after Human Monster Garou Arc. Alien Conqueror Arc Redone. Rating may change. Inspired by AngelicIncubus story "The Strongest Villain".
1. Chapter One: The Ultimate Enemy?

Author: Yep, its my first One Punch Man fic, so please be gentle with me. I'm not english, too, so yeah, there are probably going to be some grammar and vocabulary mistakes, but who cares?

Saitama: I do. (Dump face)

Author: Shut up.

Saitama: (Punches the author)

Author: Okay, okay okay i take it back. Just please no more punches, ok?

Saitama: Ok. (Reference)

Author: Really?

Saitama: No. (Punches author again)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man, all rights belong to ONE and Yusuke Murata!

Note: This story was inspired by AngelicIncubus' story "The Strongest Villain". There are some references to it and some quotes, too. If the author of said story is not okay with it, please contact me and I will immediately change the scenes.

Another Note: In my fanfic, the Alien Conqueror Arc takes places after the Monster Association and Garou Arc, so there are some changes. Also you will see that Boros is much, much, much more powerful than in the real manga. Well I know that Saitama is a parody-like character and it's the whole point of the show that he can beat every enemy with just one punch. But I just wanted to let you guys know what I think his limits are and in order to do that I needed a powerful enemy and yeah Boros is my favourite villain in the One Punch Man universe (Second is Garou), so I made him to be about equal as Saitama (He will push Saitama to go to his limits). Just so you don't get confused.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Ultimate Enemy?**

Saitama was seemingly annoyed by this guy. First he and his band of aliens showed up and destroyed City-A.. Added to that, he reminded Saitama of those damn telemarketers.

Now he was currently telling Saitama about how he wandered across the universe for milleniums, purging hundreds of planets in order to find the ultimate opponent. Not that Saitama cared about such ridiculous things like prophecies, but he simply wasn't okay with the fact that this guy went around killing whole races, just to live up his boring live.

When the alien reached Saitama, he thought it was time to end this bullshit and prevent more lifes from being taken. He gathered strength in his palm, more than twenty times the strenght, he used to defeat several monsters and prepared himself for the blow. That's when the one eyed alien spoke up again:

"Come, give stimulation to my existence! That's why I'm here!", the Dominator of the Universe, known as Lord Boros, demanded, while a smile appeared on his face and his eyes began shining with excitement about his opponents strength.

"Serious Punch." **\- Wham!**

Saitama's fist smashed directly into the conquerors face. The massive power behind the punch created a shockwave, which eradicated the throne and several pillars standing beside it, while the core still stood still but was completely covered with cracks from the attack. The destabilization of the ship's core made the ship crumble and its flight in the air came to a halt, while several parts of the ship came crashing down on the earth, creating small craters at their target points.

* * *

 **2 minutes later (At the ground):**

Currently the heroes under the ship were wondering what had just happened up there, espically because no one of them had really attacked the ship, since they were all busy fighting the massive alien known as Melzagald (Hope I got his name right lol.). While the heroes were confused about the ship going down, Melzagald knew exactly what was going on up there: _'So, it looks like my master has meet this 'man of prophecy...'._

After a moment, S-Class Rank #3 Hero Bang 'Silverfang' came to his sense and asked his nearby hero, a green haired woman, S-Class Rank #2 Hero Tatsumaki 'Tornado of Terror' about the situation: "What happened Tatsumaki? Was it you who brought the ship down?" The esper's face was white. She had just sensed the two massive, unimagineable powers aboard the ship clashing against each other. That's when she registered her fellow heroes words.

"I'm...not...responsible for this..." Silverfang raised an eyebrow: "What do you mean?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not the one who did this. It is someone elses work!", Tatsumaki explained, slightly annoyed by Bang.

"That's ridiculous!", S-Class Rank #13 Metal Bat cut in "No one else besides you has the power to bring the ship down! Besides if someone had, don't you think we would have noticed it, if someone would have shot the ship from below!" That's when realization came to his mind: "Unless of course...this person is inside of the ship!", he said in Synchro with Bang.

"Then who did it?", S-Class Rank #17 Puri Puri Prisoner asked cluelessy.

The other heroes could only wonder in atonishment...

* * *

 **2 minutes earlier (In Boros' throne room):**

"Huh?", were Saitama's words when he looked at his opponent. He was still standing where he stood before. In fact his entire body besides his head didn't moved at all, maybe slightly but not noticeable. He still wore that creepy smirk, he used to wear before, but his eye wasn't shining anymore.

 _'That's weird.'_ Saitama thought. He has never encountered an opponent who could survive his Serious puch, espically not with that much ease. He could feel some sort of emotion rising in him, the knowledge to be capable of being defeated came to his mind, but as easy as it came, as easy it went.

"Are you done yet?", came Boros' words. He was just as calm as he was before Saitama punched him. Suddenly the smile on his face dissappeared and he strided out for a punch, to which Saitama reacted quickly by jumping back and using his Super Speed to appear behind Boros. Only nanosecond later, Boros fist crashed into the previous location of Saitama, destroying the floor in a area of over 50 meters and punching a hole through the ship.

"Consecutive Serious Punches!"

The hundreds of fist smashed into Boros, creating small explosions by the sheer power of Saitama's punches, which made the hole ship shake and destroyed the complete rest of the throne room. That was it, the ship's core exploded, shattering the glass and throwing it into the walls, the floor and the ceiling, while the mass amount of energy contained in it, which was used to stabilise the ship, floated out in a fiery implosion complete eradicating every near objects.

Explosively the ship went down, crashing into several skyscrapers and various buildings, destroying them completely in the process, until it finally came to an stop when it hit the ground with a loud crash sound. The heroes, who were located under it, barely managed to evade the burning ship as it crashed on the ground like a meteor.

Inside the ship, the huge throne room was only a piece of rubble and stones. All pillars were demolished and the floor and ceiling complete covered with cracks and holes, making them very dangerous of collapsing. In the midde of the destruction, two figures could be made out of the smoke, one having his fist in the others face, while the other simply stood still, both seemingly not caring about their surroundings.

"You're still alive?", the bald man, Saitama asked, retreating his fist from his opponents face.

"Of course I am, I'm not so easily done in hero...", Boros stated, again a smile formed on his face "Im not the Dominator of the Universe for nothing right? I know that wasn't even a small piece of your true power, so why don't you show me what you really have in store?"

Saitama raised his eyebrow. Was this guy mocking him? In his long carrier as a hero he barely encountered someone who could take his normal punches, with only a few exceptions being there, but this guy just survived his Serious Punch, yet alone without blocking it. He had defeated the greatest monsters that ever existed, endless Demon Level Threat, various Dragon Level Threats and even a God Level Threat (Garou), with the God Level Threat being the one, where he used some Serious Moves on. And still this guy didn't even felt his punch.

He could feel his blood boil up with excitement, his face turned into a serious look and he clenched his fist. That's when it happened. He got into a stance, for the very first time in his entire hero career.

Boros got into a stance as well, his body being surrounded by purple and black energy, his eyes sparkling like the stars of the universe. Lightnings struck into the top of the ship, freaking some heroes out and setting big parts of the combustible part of the ship on fire.

With a loud explosion both contestants stormed forward, crashing into the other and engaging into a hand to hand or fist to fist combat. Each one didn't had any intention of ease up and their fists crashed into the others, the power of every singly punch destroying tons of metal.

After another repartee, Boros flew in the air with Saitama instanly following him. They broke through all floors until they reached the burning top of the ship. Saitama threw another strong punch at Boros who was finally sent flying and crashed into a big tower. Saitama followed with another series pf punches, unfortunately they were quickly blocked by Boros, who retorted with a 360° kick, sending Saitama flying, too.

As Saitama stopped himself midair and landed on the ground, Boros formed two medium-sized orbs of energy in his palms and threw them at Saitama, who, despite managing to dodge them, still felt the extreme heat of these powerballs. Shortly after he dodged them, the two orbs crashed into a wall, creating a huge explosion and demolishing at least half of the ship, killing all minions in it. Before Saitama could regain his composure, Boros was next to him again, throwing a powerful blow at him, which hit the right side of his face. This time however, Saitama managed to withstand the punch and countered quickly with a even stronger "Serious Punch", sending Boros flying again. The alien was shot away from the ship at immeasurabe speed, before crashing through several distant mountains, destroying them in the process.

Seconds later Boros appeared yet again before Saitama, who had now his typical dense look on his face again, but on the inside was wondering how strong this guy really is: _'Man this guy sure is something else...I'm wondering just how much power he's using currently?'_ "'Hey Denominator of the Universe or whatever, how much power are you using percentage wise?", the bald hero asked his opponent, who still wore his mad smile.

Hearing this Boros stopped dead in his tracks, curious abot this question but ultimately he decided to answer: "Well at first I was giving it around 15% to start things easy. But now that you proved to be much stronger than I originally anticipated, I would say I'm giving it around 30%!"

Saitama raised an eyebrow, the fact that this guy was using only 30% and still could keep up with was astounding for sure. "But that's not all.", Boros continued, his fists clenching "You must see, even if I would go 100% now, it still wouldn't be my max!"

This sparkled Saitama's interest even more "Why is that?". The alien grinned sadistic again, which kind of freaked Saitama out a bit: "It is because of the armor I'm wearing. You see, this armor restricts my unimagineable powers to be kept sealed and under control. Should it break, my true power will be unleashed!"

"Ok.", was the heroes dumb response. He never really liked it if people would formulate sentences with more than 20 words. So it wasn't any wonder that he didn't appreciated Boros long speech. Besides, even though Boros was extremely strong, Saitama still wasn't even trying at all, nor was he really that serious.

"So, let us continue our fight, HERO!", Boros roared out loudly before running at Saitama at unbelievable speeds. Before Saitama could react Boros caught his face with his hand, flew up in the air and threw him down (Broly is that you?), creating a big crater. When Saitama tried to get up, Boros came down again with a powerful kick. Saitama managed to avoid the kick by milliseconds, succesfully appearing behind Boros and punching him in the back, which made Boros slightly wince in pain, before he turned around and gave Saitama a stroke to the stomach, followed by a combo of various punches to the face, upper body and abdomen. He finished his combo with throwing a big energy blast at him, burning some of Saitama's clothes and oushing him off the ship. 'I felt that...a bit...', Saitama noticed, as he was sent flying through the air and fell on the ground, or rather the remains of City-A, where the S-Class heroes were currently staying at, shortly after finishing Melzagald off.

All single heroes turned around, looking to the hole in the ground, Saitama just made by falling on a huge house. When Saitama climbed out of the hole, some of the heroes gasped, recognizing him as the B-Class who was present at the S-Class meeting, some as the one, who was said to be a cheater and a fraud. Especially Genos and Bang recognized him instantly:

"Sensei/ Saitama!", they yelled in sync.

"Huh?", Saitama turned around and came face to face with his fellow heroes and several citiziens who had survived the cities destruction. Saitama clothes were torn, burned and at some points were complete destroyed, so that you could get a look at his bare skin. Some of the female heroes and citiziens blushed, when they saw how well built his body was. However some of the other heroes were curious were he came from, espacially a certain green haired esper.

"What are you doing here baldy?", the childish Tatsumaki wanted to know.

"Were you on that ship?", Metal Bat asked.

"Why are your clothes torn?", came from Child Emperor.

"Did you fell from the sky?", questioned Superalloy Darkshine.

"I-I-uh-wha-don't...", Saitama was overwhelmed by some many questions at the same time. How could they not see the danger before them?! Boros could show up any second and Saitama bet he wouldn't care about any bystanders, or tolerate them for that matter. At least Tatsumaki with her psychic powers should be able to sense the immense power eradicating from him.

"And how comes I sensed two massive energy signatures, much bigger than even Garou's?" Oh...so there it was.

"Well you see...", Saitama began "I was fighting the leader of these aliens seconds ago and well, he blasted me down from the ship and than I landed here." He ended his sentence with his usual dump look on his face, which made some of the adjacent heroes sweat drop, while Tatsumaki became red in her face, not believing that he, a B-Class could possibly be stronger than her.

"You lie! There's no way you could be one of these energy signatures I just sens-

She was cut off by a huge explosion coming from the ship, followed by a incredibly fast beam of light, known as Boros, who smashed into Saitama and shot him through three buildings, until he came to an stop when he hit the fourth one. Boros quickly followed with a pound on the building Saitama flew in, obliberating it complete, while Saitama barely managed to avoid it.

Even before Saitama could land on the ground, Boros rushed at him again, unleashing a extreme fury of punches on him. However Saitama managed to either block or dodge most of the attacks, only getting hit by a few hits, which still left some very small bruises on his skin. He rapidly countered with a punch of his own but Boros was able to dodge it, using his extreme agility and speed, before letting lose of another series of attacks on Saitama. This time though, Saitama reacted faster than before and attacked by himself, his fists crashing into Boros fists in a huge showdown.

Most heroes were blown away by the shock waves created of each clash, while only the stronger ones could still hold their position. _'Unbelievable! Is this Sensei's true power?'_ , the Demon Cyborg Genos, Saitama's disciple, thought in awe. Then he set his eyes on the strange alien, who surprisingly could fight on par with his master, taking his blows as if they were normal ones, while Genos knew that each could very well destroy a mountain (AN: Have you seen Genos and Saitama's training fight? Best scene in One Punch Man ever xD). _'Just who is this guy? He's taking Masters blows as if they are nothing!_ '

After some more fighting, Boros decided that it was time to bring this fight to a new level. He raised his finger and created ten orbs of pure destructive power, which hovered around him in a circle. Saitama, realising the immense threat coming from these balls, quickly rushed at Boros with a small growl. Boros, noticing Saitama rushing at him, swiftly put more energy into the orbs, making them grow even faster and created a invisible shield of energy five meters around him, not enough to stop Saitama, but enough to distract him, until Boros finished loading his attack.

When Saitama reached Boros, he instantly threw a fist at him, only to be blocked by Boros invisible shield. He quickly threw another punch, but it still had no effect, so he threw another punch and another one and this again, again, again until the shield finally cracked and shattered into thousand pieces, with a loud sound, similar to a lightning strike. Just as he looked up to attack his opponent once again, Boros just finished creating his attack and bursted out in a loud laughter.

"HAHAHA! How do you like this, each of this ten orbs can complete erase an entire landscape!" Boros began smiling, like the mad man he is, and with a loud roar, he fired his attack at the bald hero. "See how you stop this move, SAITAMA!"

The now fifteen to twenty meters wide balls of energy raced at Saitama, making extreme winds coming up and blowing the rest of the heroes away, except Tatsumaki, who had problems with keeping her telekinetically shield up, as the extreme forces of Boros' attack crashed on it.

Despite this big threat, Saitama still stood calm, his face now wore a much more serious look than before, his fists clenched.

"Who the heck is this guy?", Bang muttered as he watched in shock how the orbs came crashing down at Saitama.

 _'Is it all over? Is this Sensei's limit?'_ , Genos thought as he watched the scene.

Most of the heroes prepared for the moment when the blasts would hit the ground and their lives would come to an end.

However, shortly before the first orb reached the ground, he was lifted up and instead of falling down, he was actually rising in the air! From all alone! The heroes were completely astonished from the scene that was taking place right before them. "Impossible...", S-Class Rank #4 Hero Atomic Samurai exclaimed as Saitama, the "Caped Baldy", as they referred to him, simply stood there, holding the orb with his hand, seemingly not caring a shit. The heroes eyes went wide open, espacially those of Tatsumaki, whose eyes practically popped out of her head, while her body began to shake. A couple of gasps could be heard from the defenders of justice surrounding them. In the air, Boros smile dissappeared for a second and turned into a passive position, but quickly the surpise turned into excitement and the smile reappeared yet again.

Meanwhile Saitama thought how he could make this guy pay for trying to destroy the entire landscape and he decided, it would be best if he would just throw his attack back at him. Throwing the orbs in the air one by one, Saitama prepared his fist and jumped at the balls with incredible power, creating a big crater at the position he stood before. Shortly before he arrived at the balls, he strided out while his look tightened.

"Again Serious Punch!", he yelled and with a mighty punch, literally fired the balls at Boros, like a cannon load with gunpowder.

Unusually, Saitama's counter attack didn't seem to faze Boros at all, as he extended his arms to the side and gathered even more energy than before (AN: Think of Vegeta's Final Flash from "DBZ"). Lightning struck around him and he brought his hands together, slowly forming a ball of energy between his hands. Shortly before his own attack reached him he decided to act and fired his attack.

"Take This, Devastating Beam!

The light in his hand expanded extremely in size and was fired like a beam at Saitma, easily destroying Boros' previous attacks like they were nothing. As Saitama saw this, he realized that it was time to get a little more serious. Preapring his fist again, he prepared himself for one final blow to hopefully end this match, a new technique unlike any ever seen before. As the beam of energy engulfed him, he muttered two words:

"Strong Punch!"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut! With nearly 4,000 words, this chapter isn't that short (In my opinion). It took me some time to write it, but I enjoyed it :). I going to update as soon as I can, to keep this story interesting. Next time the epic fight continues and maybe, just maybe Boros' armor will break? Anyway thanks for reading, I would love it if you would review my story. I'm out at this point, see you soon guys :D


	2. Chapter Two: The Battle Rages On

So finally I'm here with Chapter 2 of my Fanfiction. It wasn't that that easy to write it and again took some time, since i still had some tests before my school year would end. Hopefully I will be able to write more regulary when holidays start. I'd also like to thank anyone who reviewed my story so far. It's a good motivation to keep this story up. Anyway here's the story, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Note: Saitama can't breathe in space, but I'm sure he could survive much longer than any other human. In the anime we've seen him being in space for at least more than ten seconds and it wasn't very difficult for him to survive

Another Note (Again): ONE said himself that neither Boros wasn't God Level, but Dragon+. But seeing as we have a much more powerful Boros in this story, it makes sense if I refer to him as God Level.

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Sound Effects**

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man, all rights belong to ONE and Yusuke Murata!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Battle Rages On**

"Strong Punch!"

The extreme force behind Saitama's punch easily broke through Boros' Beam, splitting it in half, while the conqueror was set flying through the air until he crashed into a massive building, which crumbled under the force of the impact. Saitama's punch not only stopped Boros', but also created a big crater at the point where the hero formerly stood.

The other heroes' jaws dropped when they saw how easily Saitama disposed of Boros' attack, sweat running from their foreheads, with the only exception being Genos (Since he's a Cyborg and apparently Cyborgs don't sweat as far a I know?). Some of them just couldn't believe that a B-Class for gods sake could not only hold his own against such a powerful monster, but even damage it! It was outrageous!

 _'It this guy the true danger the prohecy spoke_ of?', _Bang, a muscular built old man asked himself._

Bang, who had years of fighting experiences by himself and had battled many strong monster, had a difficult task tracking the movements of these two powerhouses. Their were moving so fast, it was totally incomprehensible. Other heroes, like Tatsumaki were even more shocked. The man she had disliked because of his attidude and continuosly teased, had proved to be the strongest hero she knew, even surpassing the power of Blast (Since we haven't seen him yet, I think his power is like 2x to 3x Tatsumaki's or something like that. I just wanted to remind you that Blast isn't Saitama in this story).

 _'How? It doesn't makes sense! Baldy can't be that strong! That alien is definitely God Level and he is taking him head on!'_

Meanwhile, shortly after delivering his blow, Saitama landed on the ground again and quickly decided to went after the conqueror, knowing very well that he wasn't done yet. He sprinted into the distant at Super Speed, hoping that Boros wouldn't try such an attack again. The last thing he would need in such a fight now were dead innocent people.

When he arrived at the building were Boros' crashed in, he could make out the alien's figure from afar. He was located in a wall with his body having several injuries and his armor being nearly destroyed as well. His eyes were closed so it looked like he was really dead. Saitama sighed, hoping that this threat was finally over. As much as he enjoyed this fight, this guy was a danger to earth and it's people and thus couldn't be allowed to live any longer.

Just as Saitama turned around to leave Boros, said person's head moved and he fell out of the wall. He stood on his feets once again and as he looked up, Saitama turned around as well, seeing that his opponent wasn't done.

"You're still not dead?", he asked Boros. Said alien simply stretched his arms out and with a loud sound, his armor was shattered, the remains falling down on the floor.

"This set of armor, used to seal in my immeasurable, irrestible power, has been broken!", the alien exclaimed his eyes still closed.

"Huh?" Now the hero certainly was suprised. First of all, the guy was still alive, even after such powerful punch. Second, and most importantly, he said he was holding back the entire time! _'This guy...'_ , Saitama wondered _'will maybe make me to go a little more than just serious...'_.

While Saitama was deep in thought, Boros crossed his arms and immediately, his markings turned a light blue, while his body changed to a navy blue color. His hair became even more spikier than before and a additional yellow eye under his chest appears. His transformations causes the nearbly area to explode, while the energy going out from his body completely eradicates the remains.

This caused most of the heroes, who watched Boros' transformation from afar, to complete piss their pants at the sight before them. As the shock wave, created by the transformation, reached them, every one, including Tatsumaki, was blown away by the massive power. Meanwhile the staff members of the Hero Assocation, who were watching the fight from the association's headquarter watched in disbelief at the extreme output of power. Present were the minsiter officer of justice, Sitch, several other members and even the founder of the association Agoni, who surprisingly had showed up to see the progress being made in the fight against the alien invaders.

"Such...raw power!", 'Bearded Worker' exclaimed. He had already ordered the other members to raise the Threat Level to God, since that alien definitely was the immense threat Shibabawa's prophecy spoke of, yet they haven't done it, being too fazed by this amazing fight.

But the biggest suprise for them was, that Saitama could keep up with him. When they saw how he hold his own in the fight, they checked on him and found out he was a B-Class. How could such a powerful hero exist right before there eyes and they wouldn't notice. Sure there were rumors that he killed all of his enemies with only one punch, but that were only rumors, right? Not even Blast had such power!

Currently Boros had finished his transformations, completing his look and getting ready for the upcoming battle on a new level. He still wasn't sure if he could defeat Saitama know, for he had witnessed the heroes immeasurable strength, but that didn't stopped him from being a little cocky.

"So hero...Do you like my awesome power? Enjoy it, since you'll never see such a thing again after I'm through with you!"

"Fine, whatever.", Saitama exclaimed, not very eager to delay theit battly any longer. He just couldn't wait to see the alien's power now.

Boros grinned at Saitama's reaction and instantly appeared before Saitama.

"Huh?", was the heroes reaction, shortly before Boros uppercuted him with a power blow and sent him flying backwards. The extreme power caused a fire wave to dash through the cities remains obliterating even the smallest pieces left. The fire wave was so big, it could easily be seen from space, while it was shooting away from earth.

Even as Saitama flew, Boros rushed after him at what seemed to be light speed, punching him at various points of his body and pummeling him around, as he grinned victoriously. Each punch delivered by Boros made Saitama slightly wince at that point, which in fact, surprised the heroes. 'I feel them...I can actually feel his punches...", Saitama thought. And they hurt him. Maybe only slightly and not noticeable but he took damage. After some time getting pummeled around, Saitama interrupted his thoughts and decided it was time to fight back again.

As Boros was still attacking him, Saitama dissappeared in a second, appearing behind Boros again. He strided out and threw his fist at him, only to find the air of nothingness. This time however, he knew better of Boros tactics and turned around, catching the conquerors fist with his palm. Before Boros could react, Saitama threw another fist at him, this time hitting him in the face, making him fly back a few meters. When Boros landed on the ground Saitama was already there, sending him flying again with another mighty strike. Boros crashed into a nearby mountain and looked up to try and counter, only to be met with Saitama's Strong Punch yet again. The extreme force sent him flying around a part of the globus and made him crash into the nearby C-City (AN: Don't know where all the cities are located?), where he came to an stop.

His landing destroyed the stadium that was used to hold the martial arts tournament, killing everyone in it. The survivors ran away from the ruins, screaming in terror, while the fire brigade and several heroes were already on their way there to help. Unfortunately, they couldn't know this wasn't simply a threat to the city, but in fact humanity. If only they knew...

* * *

 **Hero Association Headquarter A-City:**

"Aaaaah, the Martial Arts Stadium in C-City was destroyed! How could it come to this!", Sitch exclaimed backing away from the monitor in fear.

"They must be fighting there now...But how? That's like several miles away from here, they simply can't make such an big distance in a matter of seconds!", another member, 'Bespectacled Worker', realised.

"Well, now we know they can.", Agoni said, a serious look on his face "Sitch change the Threat Level from Level Dragon to Leve God immediately! We're positive know, that this guy is a threat to humanity! And contact Blast, too. We'll need all help we can get to bring this alien down"

"Sir,", Sitch began "I'm will change the Threat Level instantly, but about contacting Blast...I'm a 100% sure that even he couldn't hold a candle to this monster, especially after this terrifying transformation. I'm afraid all our hopes lie on this B-Class now..."

Agoni eyes widened, but he managed to calm himself down "Fine, then it shall be that way. He's been keeping up with the alien for quite some time know, he might defeat him..."

* * *

 **Remains of the Ship:**

The heroes were still paralyzed by the fight that took place right before their eyes. Even Genos who had witnessed his masters power in on several occasions didn't thought him to be that strong.

"Absolutely incredible...", were the only words that came out of his mouth

"Yo guys,", Child Emperor exclaimed "maybe we should follow them to prevent as much people as possible to be killed!"

The other heroes could only nod, as they took of to reach C-City, with the fastest in at the top.

* * *

 **Martial Arts Stadium C-City (Or what remains of it):**

When Saitama arrived at the spot where he previously punched Boros to, he only met a big pile of rubble, or rather the remains of what was once a stadium.

"Oops.", he exclaimed after he landed on the ground, seeing dozens of citizens running around wild.

"Hey!", a voice called out to him "What do you think you're doing here?" He turned around to meet the two A-Class heroes, Rank #10 Stinger and Rank #19 Lighting Max. They were patrolling the city, when they heard the explosions coming from the stadium, so they decided to check on it.

"What I'm doing?", Saitama asked, a dumb look on his face "Well I was curr-" He was interrupted by an recent announcement.

"Attention citizens of the world. The earth and therefore all out lives are in danger. A monster has appeared in A-City and eradicated it completely. The Threat Level for said monster was set to the highest Threat Level, Threat Level God! Therefore it's a danger to humanity itself. The monsters current location is C-City, where it's fighting the hero 'Caped Baldy'. All citizens and heroes, whatever class they have, are ordered to stay away from them at all costs!"

"T-Threat Level G-God!", Stinger exclaimed.

"H-how is this poss-", Lightning Max was interrupted, when Boros shot out of the rubble, appearing next to Saitama. He punched him in the face with extreme force and followed with a knee to the gut sending Saitama high in the air, in the orbit and all the way to space, until the hero crashed into a big white and gray object.

'Huh, where am I? Why can't I breathe?' He looked at his surroundings, only to see wide deserts and several craters. 'Is this the moon?', Saitama thought with a dump face. His thoughts were cut short when a familiar someone crashed next to him. He instinctively jumped back, eager to get a distance between him and his opponent, but Boros was already after him attacking him continuosly. Saitama had some problems blocking his attacks, since he didn't had any chance to regain his composure by now and Boros had the moment of suprise on his side.

After some time, Boros saw it was pointless to keep this going and thus, flew up to gain some distance between him and his opponent. When he was certain it was enough, he brought his hands together again gathered energy and unleashed a strong beam of raw, destructive power at Saitama, who took the beam head on, letting himself being engulfed by it.

After the effects of the attack run out and the smoke cleared, Saitama still stood still, not having moved an inch. Boros landed on the ground again and rushed forward, trying to catch Saitama by suprise, but as he tried to punch him, Saitama easily caught his fist and retorted back with a punch to Boros stomach. This made the alien wince in pain and he tried to counter, but to no avail. Saitama simply dodged all his blows and punched him at several parts of his body, making the alien step back.

Saitama use this opportunity to appear before the alien and uppercut him with so much power, that he was sent to earth again, where he crashed into C-City, creating a big crater. Soon Saitama jumped after him, knowing that even after such an attack, Boros wasn't done yet.

On Earth, Boros currently crawled out of the crater he made, when Saitama landed next to him, creating a crater of his own. He brought himself to his feets again and confidently stood before the hero, who stood up, too.

"Well", Boros began, grinning again "Seems like you really managed to damage me!"

"Yeah, you're really tough, too.", Saitama exclaimed not really knowing what to say.

Boros' grin widened "You must know, there's a little secret I would like to share with you. Our little fight was very nice so far, But still I'm not even trying, Since I transformed I was barely using half of my true power!" Saitama raised his eyebrow and his look turned into a serious one. He knew this fight was going to a new level again and he wanted to enjoy it the best he could. He clenched his fist, preparing himself to face an even stronger enemy. Boros, seeing this, clenched his fists, too, as a pink aura began to surround him, winds came up and his power began to rise again.

"Now!", Boros boasted "You shall see my true power, HERO!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter for today :) I hope you enjoyed it, even though I know there wasn't that much fighting in it, like in the last chapter. It not as long as the last, too, but nevertheless I hope you don't mind that much. Of course I hope there aren't that much grammar errors, too. Anyways I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Anyways i'm out at this point, I will update as soon as I can, until then (^_^)

Reviews:

The phantom bullet - Thank you very much for liking my story. I really appreciate that :) I don't have any plans to interrupt this story any time soon ;)

hunterrylee - Thank you, too. It means much to me to see people enjoying my story :D

thundercharger123 - Thanks for reviewing my story. I promise you, the fight isn't over yet. I plan on making some more chapters so keep reading ^^

Lightningblade49 - Hey, thanks for reviewing my story. I have thought about involving Garou in this story later, too. Maybe I will have him reaching new heights of power or something like that. It would be fun to see him turn into a hero and fighting Boros. And thanks for liking my name "Strong Punch". There simply wasn't aynthing else that came to my mind :D


	3. Chapter Three: Is it over?

The long awaited next chapter of "Final Enemy" is here. I'm really suprised at how many people have reviewed my fanfiction. I didn't expected that :) Anyways as always, enjoy this chapter. I hope it's good and that you enjoy it ;D

Note: Boros won't enter Meteoric Burst in this chapter, he just held back in the last chapter and now he's going all out!

Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Sound Effects**

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man, all rights belong to ONE and Yusuke Murata!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Did I Win?**

"Now, you shall see my true power, HERO!"

With these words, Boros started to power up again and a sphere of dark enery formed around his body. This time though, the extreme output of power was much bigger than anytime before. The whole C-City was covered by blue lightning and the clouds above the city turned dark. Boros' power up not only caused a drastic change of weather, it also caused an earthquake to come up. Several less steadfast buildings crumbled. cracks opened in the streets and people of the city run around like ants, trying to escape the falling parts of the houses and skyscrapers.

At the outskirt of the city the S-Class heroes, who recently arrived, could only watch in horror as the chaos, erupted by Boros' power up, began to spread through the city and the surrounding landscape.

At several points of the city, the lightning strucked the ground and when they struck at flammable points, like trees or wooden houses, they inflamed a fire.

Boros power up went on for around a minute until it suddenly came to it's peak, when Boros' aura began to expand to and unimagineable size and with a mighty yell, he finished his terrible transformation, causing a bright light to engulf the city. The ground around him was complete destroyed and the dust particles flew everywhere, including the position Saitama stood. As a crater formed around underneath him, a huge explosion of raw power occured, eradicating any remaining building in a area of 100 meters. When his power up was finished, a giant cloud of smoke came out of the crater Boros just made.

"That sucks.", Saitama commented as he began to clean his remaining clothes from the dust. He didn't liked it if his clothes got dirty. On top of that he just washed them recently, shortly before this disaster even began.

Meanwhile, the smoke surrounding the conqueror had partially cleared, revealing some features of the alien.

His overall appearence hadn't really changed, with the only thing being his spikes on the shoulders, who were a bit longer now. However, the light blue markings on his body were glowing like lightnings, showing the extreme power contained in his body. The color of his aura had changed, too. Before it was rather pinkish, now it was pink with a mix of purple. Added to that, it was much bigger than before and the dark light gave Boros a even more demonic look.

* * *

 **Hero Association Headquarter A-City (During the Power Up):**

The members of the hero association were watching in shock, as Boros power up blinded the screens and caused the cameras in C-City to explode, resulting in them having no opportunity to witness the fight.

* * *

 **C-City:**

"So you're going all out now?", Saitama asked, a serious look on his face.

Boros didn't responded, instead he looked up and disappeared only to appear before Saitama and throw his fist at Saitama's face. Suprised by Boros' incredible speed, the hero didn't had any time to react and the conqueror's fist slammed into his face, knocking him back several meters. But Boros wasn't done yet. He rushed at Saitama at incredible speed and punched Saitama again, this time shooting him into a nearby building. The alien quickly went after him, wanting to land as many blows as possible before Saitama had the chance to fight back. He lunged forward and crashed his fist at Saitama only to meet...the air.

He searched the area to find his opponents energy signature, but couldn't track it, simple because Saitama was moving so fast. This made him overthink the situation: _'Is this his real power? Even after my power up I still can't even track him...I've never had such an formidable opponent. He's making me get so excited! He really is the man of prophe...'_

His thought were quickly interrupted when a familiar fist crashed into his face and a second fist into his stomach. Boros stumbled back, suprised by the force behind these two punches. Before he could gather himself, Saitama was behind him and rammed his elbow in Boros' back, sending him flying again. The hero followed with punch to Boros' chest and a knee to his gut. He then came with an uppercut, sending Boros into the air and shooting him back to the ground with a Strong Punch, creating a extremely big crater in the middle of the city.

The aftereffects of this combo were visible. Boros' complete body was covered in bruises and he was bleeding at the forehead. He stood up again, which made his body waver a bit.

"Are you done yet?", the bald hero asked. He really hoped that Boros was stronger than this. Never before he had a fight like this, heck he never had an opponent who could withstand his punches with that ease. He would be disappointed if the fight was over just yet when he was really getting excited.

Boros, who finally managed to have a foothold, looked at the hero and smirked.

"?", Saitama raised an eyebrow. Depite him having gotten a beatdown, this guy could still smirk like a madman.

Meanwhile Boros was thinking of how he could fight back. _'He's stronger than I expected. I never had an opponent who could made me bleed. But still I don't want to reveal my trump card. I have to rely on dodging his blows now, each of them is fatal and significantly slows me down...'_

"I'm ready, hero.", Boros simply stated, getting into a stance again, this time a complete new and more defensive stance.

Saitama got into a stance as well. He expected Boros to attack him, since the alien had been more on the offensive since the beginning of the fight. He waited several seconds but it never came. Eventually he couldn't help it any more and decided to attack by himself. He ran at Boros at immense speed and attempted to punch him, but shortly before his fist hit it's target, Boros managed to dodge the blow and counter with a quick punch to Saitama's abdomen. This however didn't fazed the hero who just kept on attacking Boros, making the alien go backwards, with the hero at his heels.

Due to Saitama's rapidly punches, Boros had a hard time dodging them. Each punch created a gust, which shoved the rubble behind Boros away and left cracks in the ground under the two fighters. While going backwards, Boros broke through several buildings, destroying them at the process. After some time, he decided to go on the offensive again, since he couldn't keep dodging Saitama's blows forever.

When the hero threw another punch at him, Boros raised his arm in order to block it. The impact of Saitama punch was painful and he could hear his bones cracking lightly, but he ignored the pain and used his free hand to punch Saitama in the stomach. This made the hero stop his assault. Boros used this opportunity and used his power to fly in the air, since he knew that Saitama couldn't fly by himself. When he was towering several meters above the ground, he stopped and created a energy blast which he threw at Saitama, creating a huge explosion at the point where the hero stood.

This distracted Saitama long enough for Boros to flee from the battlefield. Not that he was a coward, he only needed time to think of a tactic to beat the hero. Neither attack or defend were valuable options since his enemy simply punched too strong. Hisspeed was crazy, too. Boros was sure that he could best his opponent in no time if he would use his secret technique, but since his last power up laid waste to the entire city, he wasn't sure if another one wouldn't destroy the entire planet. During their short fight on the moon, he had noticed that his rival couldn't breathe in space, so with the planet gone, their fight would come to an end, what he certainly didn't wanted.

As Boros was sprinting away, the smoke around Saitama, created by Boros' blast, cleared and he could finally see his surroundings once again. When he looked around and searched for a trace of Boros, he couldn't find anything, which surprised him a lot. _'Please don't tell me he has given up already. I was just getting excited!'_

After seeing Boros wasn't around anymore, Saitama started to ran around the city, desperately searching for a sign of the alien. His desire for a good fight had made his blood boil with excitement and he surely wanted to feel that kind of wonderful feeling once again. He stopped when he saw a massive shockwave, coming from a shed outside of the city. 'He must be there', was his only thought as he began running in this direction.

Meanwhile, Boros was already gathering energy again, making his entire body and the shed, in which he was currently hiding, shake from the immense power. He wanted to be a hundred procent sure that he could overpower Saitama in the next of their fight. After thinking about it, he decided it was the only option left, besides using his trump card. You see, when he powered up earlier, he was actually lying about being at his max. He was only using about 70-80% until now, simple to make sure he always had a backup plan. But now he powered up once again, drawing out the latent power within him, in hopes of making him more powerful than Saitama.

Of course, due to his Super Speed, Saitama quickly arrived at the scene, standing before the nearly destroyed shed with a dump face. _'Guess I'll go in'_ , he thought and attempted to open the big doors, but was interrupted as the entire building exploded from the inside and lightnings shot out from it, destroying anything they would touch. Before Saitama could fully register what happened, Boros shot out of ruins, this time truly at full power, crashing his fist into Saitama, who barely had time to react as he was hit by the conqueror. Soon Boros came again, this time with a knee to the back, making Saitama crash into the ground.

 _'He's faster, again.'_ , Saitama noted in his mind as he was punched into a building by Boros, who instantly followed with another powerful punch aimed at his face.

The extreme force of the punch created a shockwave, which destroyed the entire landscape behind Saitama and tossed the hero into a mountain, making it crumble under the force of the impact. Just as he was about to get up, Boros already towered above him and shot an huge energy blast at him from his eye (The way he did in the anime), sucessfully destroying the mountain's remains.

But even such an strong attack wouldn't really hurt Saitama, in fact it barely scratched him and Boros knew that. So he decided to use all his remaining power for one final blow, hoping to defeat Saitama with the immense power behind it. He clenched his fists and a purple-black aura surrounded his body. Even though he was flying at least a few hundred meters in the air, the ground beneath him began to shake and strong winds came up.

In an explosion of power, Boros shot from the sky at Saitama like a meteor, his aura flaring wildly around him. _'So this is it Saitama...If you don't stop me now, the power of my impact with the ground will destroy the earth's entire surface, killing every living being on it.'_ Lightnings twirled around Boros as he rushed at Saitama.

Saitama, seeing Boros crashing down at him, decided it was time to end this fight once and for all. He jumped high into the air directly at Boros, in an attempt to stop and neutralize the aliens attack. He strided out and with a mighty burst of power, both opponents met in the air. Saitama's fists came crashing down at Boros at immense speed hitting him at all spots on his body as Saitama yelled his final move:

"Consecutive Strong Punches!"

This was it. The immense Boros entire body was destroyed by Saitama's extreme powerful move. His parts split everywhere around the cities remains and even the surrounding landscapes. The clouds parted and the sky split from, pushed away by the immeasurable power. The rest of the city exploded as if a nuclear bomb crashed into it, leaving only a big crater. The entire world shook as the Dominator of the Universe finally met his match on a small planet at the outskirt of the galaxy, a small planet called earth...

* * *

 **With the Heroes:**

"U-U-Unbelievable! He won!", Atomic Samurai exclaimed, as he made out Saitama from the enter of the crater, which was once C-City.

 _'So that's it, huh? Sensei's true power..._ ', Genos could only smile as his master has yet again saved the earth from the total destruction it was standing before just moments ago.

* * *

 **Heroes Association Headquarter A-City:**

"S-Sir, we just could a call from the S-Class Rank #3 hero Bang, that the God Level monster was finally defeated by the B-Class hero "Caped Baldy". The war is over. At last...", Sitch could only sigh as the other members of the hero association were celebrating the final victory over the alien's, who came to destroy their world. All the while, Agoni, founder of the hero association, could only smile: 'That B-Class sure is something...'

* * *

 **C-City:**

The greatest battle to ever be witnessed by the galaxy, had finally come to an end, with the brave, bald hero being the final victor.

But, despite having won the battle, the hero Saitama still stood in the middle of the cities ruins, not having moved an inch since his final showdown with the alien conqueror, who was bent on destroying earth. Because deep inside, he knew that this battle wasn't over. Not yet...

Because not far away, a single cell began floating in the air and looked around searching the area. After finding nothing but ruins, the small cell then shot away through the air at incredibly speed, desperately trying to find its counter parts, in hopes of becoming the complete body they once were...

* * *

Cut! That's the third chapter of my fanfic guys. I didn't expected to come this far. As always I would like to thank everyone, who read until this point. It would be nice if you leave a review for me, it would help me a lot. Also be critize and tell me things you don't like so that I can learn from my mistakes ;) Anyways the next update will come as soon as possible so stay tuned :D

Reviews:

OPMAnomymous - No problem m8. I hope you follow this story in the future :)

GintamaFTW - Here it is :D

Miskisser - I will keep this story up until the end of this fight, I don't know if I will go beyond that, but I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel, even if it's only a short one. And by the way, thanks for reviewing my story :)

Lightningblade49 - Well yeah, shit is seriously going down right now. Just keep reading and you will see how this fight's gonna evolve ;)

wildarms13 - Thank's for liking my story mate, about the heroes pissing their pants thing, i think it was justified, seeing as how many villains Saitama defeated and still some of them treat him like crap. This will end here ^^

D3Cept - Yeah, I always wanted the other heroes to see Saitama's amazing power but it never happened, so i thought: "Why not include it in this fanfiction?" And thanks for reviewing :D

thundercharger123 - That's nice to hear and by the way I like that nickname you chose for me :)


	4. Chapter Four: True Power

And here we go, Chapter 4 of my story. I apologize that the last chapter wasn't that good, but I promise you that the fight in this chapter will take place on a whole new level. I hope you enjoy it as always.

Note: A important point in this fanfiction is not only the fight, but also the interaction and conversations between Boros and Saitama. So listen carefully and you might get a new look of both Boros and Saitama. There is a point were Saitama and Boros have a discussion about their point of view on a situation. During the conversation, I give you a look how I think Saitama would be if he's fully serious about something so check it out ;D

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Sound Effects**

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man, all rights belong to One and Yusuke Murata!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: True Power**

Shock.

That was everything the heroes felt after seeing Saitama dispose of Boros. The hero they mocked, the hero they thought to be a cheater, a fraud, had just defeated the biggest danger to earth there ever was. They just couldn't believe that such a powerful being like the 'Caped Baldy', as they called him, could exist and on top of that right before there eyes. How comes they never realized his power. Sure there were rumors that he could beat every opponent they came across in one nonchalant punch, but these were just rumors, weren't they?

Of all the heroes, only Bang and Genos have witnessed the immense power of Saitama, but even these two were deeply shocked by Saitama's true power. Though Genos managed to calm himself and decided it would be best to ask his sensei himself. So jumped down the crater, which was once C-City and ran in Saitama's direction.

As Genos sprinted away, the other heroes regained their composure, too and quickly followed him, also curious about how Saitama, a B-Class for god's sake, could possess this much power.

* * *

 **C-City:**

Saitama looked down at his fists, the fists he had used to stop Boros from not only destroying the landscape, but in fact the entire earth. But that wasn't what really interested him. What truly was interesting, was this strange feeling he was feeling in his hands. He couldn't exactly describe it, but it felt awfully familiar with a feeling a he felt long ago, three entire years ago to be exact. Back then, when he protected that little kid from the mysterious being Crabante, back then, when he decided to train and become a hero, back then, when he still had hair...

Was it pain? He didn't exactly knew what pain felt like anymore, since its' just been too long since he actually felt pain, but this feeling brought back all the memories. How he saved the kid, how he started to train, his first battles with monsters and espically, how he once felt excitement when he battled them. A feeling which he now couldn't feel anymore, simply because he was too strong. But this alien, Baris or whatever his name was, actually managed to make Saitama feel pain again, even if it was only a minimal amount of pain, it was still pain and that was all that mattered to him. And Saitama had to admit if felt good to feel the pain. He missed it, he needed it and finally he got it. However, his thougths were cut short when a familiar voice shook him out of his daydream.

"Sensei!"

Saitama turned around to see Genos, the demon cyborg and Saitama's 'disciple', running towards him, his mouth a bit open, indicating that he was the one calling him.

* * *

 **A little bit away:**

Meanwhile, not far away, the cells of a certain alien grew in number with the seconds passing and began reforming into their original state. First the arms, with the cells slowly froming a recognizable form. Over time, the upper arm and the forearm were formed and the fingers began to pop out of the now regenerated palm. After the arms were finished, the cells began to form the legs, starting with the pelivis and the upper legs and finishing with the feets. Lastly, the stomach region and the torso were created, with the head popping out of the shoulders. To complete the regeneration, the now reformed being shouted loudly and tensed his muscles, pushing all the slime, created by the disgusting and abnormal regeneration, of him. When all the slime was off him, the being stopped shouting and began to breath heavily. Such an regeneration was taking it's toll after all.

 _'Im complete once again'_ , the now regenerated Boros happily stated, while a manical smile formed on his face again _'It seems my rival is even stronger than I expected. I think it's about time I release my trump card, otherwise I have no chance of winning this fight!'_

He turned around to have a look at his surroundings. _'Seems I'm still on earth, which can only mean he managed to stop me before I could hit the ground, he is indeed very powerful...'_ Boros desperately tried searching for Saitama's energy signature, until he finally tracked only about a few hundred meters away _'Hmm, there are some very small signatures, too. That must mean these 'heroes', who defeated Melzalgald, are there, too...'_ Being the mad person he is, Boros broke out into a fit laughter "They must be thinking I'm dead, these worthless worms. They will soon regret coming between me and my deserved fight!"

With a crazy smirk and at incomprehensible speed, Boros launched himself in the air and blasted off into the direction he just sensed the energy signatures...

* * *

 **With Saitama (A few moments earlier):**

"Oi Genos", Saitam greeted his apprentice, who finally reached his sensei.

"That was incredible! I know you were strong, but I never thought you could be that powerful.", Genos exclaimed, obviously still amazed by the extreme display of power.

"Hei Saitama", an elderly voice called out from behind Genos, coming from no other than Bang "You really outdid youself this time, don't you?"

"Listen guys, I really appreciate your congratulations and all, but this fight isn't ove-", Saitama was cut again as the other heroes arrived at the scene, too, lead by an floating esper who, judged by the look on her face, was obviously pissed about something.

"Okay B-Class, now I want an explanation. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS STRONG!", Tatsumaki practically screamed out, making the other heroes flinch a bit and Saitama covering his ears. But she didn't stopped there and began ranting about total senseless things, that Saitama couldn't understand because of her being the loud. Suddenly, he saw a spark in the corner of his eye and immediately recognized what it was. He knew all the heroes present were in grave danger, so he decided to end the espers bragging.

"SHUT UP and get the HELL out of here!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO ORDER ME AROUND B-CLASS!"

"I said SHUT UP and leave now, you all are in great danger, this fight isn't over yet!", Saitam growled at Tatsumaki with a darl expression finally shutting her up.

"What do you mean by that, Saitama Sens-", Genos was interrupted as a lighting stroke the ground behind the heroes and a familiar figure landed on the ground, creating a crater in the process. Winds came up and some of the heroes were blown away by the force of the impact. When the heroes recognized who the figure was, their eyes popped out of there heads and their bodies froze.

Standing before them, was no other than the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves himself, Lord Boros in all his glory. His body was perfectly reformed, making him look like new. Before any of them could say something, the over two meter tall alien spoke up in a depp, menacing tone:

"So, you're the ones who dare to come between me and my opponent! For that you shall pay with your life!" He formed two balls of energy in his hands, scaring the shit out of the heroes, including Tatsumaki. Just before he could fire the balls, Saitama was already before him and punched him in the stomach with immeasurable force.

"Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with our fight!", Saitama growled at him.

Boros simply retorted with a powerful kick to Saitama's face, sending the hero flying and crashing into a nearby mountain "I won't have any weaklings distracting our fight any longer! They will pay for what they have done!"

Before he could attack the heroes, Saitama was next to him, punching him in the chest and the face "You stupid? We could just tell them to leave and then resume our fight, what's the problem with that? There's absolutely no need to kill them, if they don't really participate in our fight!"

Boros who recovered who himself from Saitama's tried to hit the hero several times, who avoided his attacks, by taking a few steps bacl "I don't care who I kill, I do it because I can. My view of life is not that complicated. The weak die and the strong survive, that's all I need to know!"

Saitama, not liking the way Boros talked about other people, instantly appeared before the alien, hitting him in the head several times and uppercutting him into the air "You're wrong, everyone deserves to live! The strong should help the weak, not kill them. With your power you could help many people who need it!" Shortly after finishing his speech, Saitama jumped in the air over Boros and dropped himself on him, calling out:

"Strong Series: Strong Kick Drop!"

He rammed his foot into Boros back, making the alien spat out blood and landing on the ground creating a huge explosion. The move was so powerful, it not only shot Boros at the ground, but in fact in the ground. He only came to an stop when he was already dozens of kilometers deep in the earth. As the alien looked around, he saw that he was in some kind of cave, with stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. But as he was observing the cave, a red blurr crashed through the top of the cave and landed behind him. Before he could turn around he was punched in the back and sent fliyng in a big rock.

"Get it?", Saitama asked, his fist still clenched from the blow he delievered to Boros.

Boros crawled out of the rock's remains, standing and looking at Saitama again. Suddenly, despite his injuries, he began to laugh, which suprised the hero.

"Why are you laughing?", Saitama asked cluelessy, not really understanding how somebody could laugh in such a situation.

Hearing the hero, Boros stopped laughing and began to speak "I think I understand you know, Saitama..."

"Huh?", the hero replied, the dump look on his face again. Was this guy playing mind games with him. At one time he was laughing at another he was being a psychiatrist _'What a weird guy this Baros...'_

Boros, seeing this sighed, knowing it was pointless to further discuss with the hero "Whatever, I didn't came to earth to have a nice conversation with you. I came here to fight and that's what we will do now!" Suddenly he clenched his fists and a purple aura began to surround him, while lightings began to appear out of nowhere and the entire cave began to shake with rocks crashing coming down from the top, crashing on the ground. "But seeing as I can't match your power in this state, I'm forced to use my trump card now!"

As he was powering up, his body turned completely white, while his markings became a black color. His mouth seemingly disappeared and his hair grew in length reaching his waist. He got into a stance, with his legs outstretched and his right hand on the ground. His transformation was so strong, that it caused not only the cave, but the entire earth to shake.

"Meteoric Burst!", Boros yelled out and at extreme speed rushed at Saitama, surpising even him with his speed. As he reached him, he uppercutted him with so much force that Saitama reached the surface in matter of a second and was shot in space. Boros followed soon and hit Saitama again, this time shooting him back to earth where he landed in L-City, destroying the city completely. Before Saitama could stand up, Boros was towering above the cities remains and shot several extreme big and powerful energy blasts at Saitama. Each blast created an explosion big enough to wipe out an entire city in an instance and the shockwave, created by it made the earth crumble.

But Boros wasn't done yet. He suddenly stopped shooting and rushed directly into the cloud of smoke, created by his attacks. He searched for Saitama's energy signature and when he found it, seemingly teleported next to the hero and grabbed Saitama's leg, throwing the hero hundreds of meters into the air again.

"The energy shunted from my body transforms into a propelling force,", Boros began, while punching Saitama at various parts of his body "elevating power and speed to a level beyond the limitations,", he crashed his knee into Saitama back shooting the hero in the distance and followed soon with a extreme powerful strike to the gut "of living flesh!" He finished his combo with a full power punch to Saitama's face, making the heroes nose bleed. This resulted in Saitama wiping the blood from his eyes and wondering where this red water came from.

That's when realization hit him.

His eyes widened and his body froze _'Wait a second,I'm bleeding!, I'm actually bleeding!'_ , were the heroes thoughts as he crashed into a mountain, his impact eradicating it completely. He just couldn't believe it. He was bleeding for real! Not like in his dream of the Subterrean invasion but in reality 'Just like when I saved that kid from that crab man long ago...'

As he stood up he saw Boros flying at him again. 'Time to fight back.' When Boros tried to strike Saitama, the hero dodged his attack barely, avoiding the alien's punch by milimeters. Boros followed with another punch and another and kept on throwing punches at Saitama until the hero spotted a open spot. Before Boros had time to react, Saitama punched the alien straight in the stomach, making Boros take a step back. Saitama used this chance to rush forward and deliever another powerful blow to the alien's chest, hitting Boros' second eye located there.

Boros spit out blood and you could clearly see he was in pain, but that didn't stopped him from making an counter attack. He used his right arm to block another incoming punch of Saitama and then used his free one the hit Saitama in the chest several times, making the hero spit out a little amount of blood, too. After another repartee, the fists of both contestants meet in a powerful explosion, sending both Saitama and boros flying.

As they stopped themselves mid air, both looked upon each other and without wasting time rushed forward at the same time, striding out their arms, a single thought on their mind:

 _'Time to fight fully serious!'_

* * *

And this chapter is over! I really had fun writing this, I just love both Saitama and Boros. Together with Garou they are my favourite characters in all of One Punch Man. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As always, it would be nice to leave a review. The next chapter will come soon, so stay tuned! Until then :D

Reviews:

Lightningblade49 - Yep I really like surprises, especially birthday suprises.

wildarms13 - Believe me, next chapter you'll get to see what I think Saitama's true power is. And yes there will be a planet getting destroyed. I leave it open if it's the earth or not ;)

thundercharger123 - Thanks. I always like it when I see people liking my story :)


	5. Chapter Five: The Great Showdown

The next chapter is here! For the main part of the story this will be the second last chapter. I don't know if I will go beyond it yet or make a sequel. Anyways as always I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Have fun :)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Sound Effects

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man, all rights belong to ONE and Yusuke Murata!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Clash of the Titans:  
**

An earthquake shook the earth, as the two most powerful beings clashed with each other, each of their strikes with an unimaginable force behind it. Every punch thrown completely destroyed everything in sight, from trees over streets up to entire houses. Both fighter's were giving everything they got, their hearts beating simultaneously each time their fists met.

Currently the battle was taken place in E-City which was located at the coast. Streets were ript apart, houses destroyed and entire blocks demolished. Fortunately the city had mostly been evacuated, so both fighters could go all out. These two beings, known as the 'Caped Baldy' Saitama and the 'Dominator of the Universe' Boros, were fighting to the extend of their hearts, without any restraint, without holding back.

The bald hero, Saitama, rushed at the tyrant, a smile on his face, something that doesn't happens very often. He crashed his fist into the alien's face, knocking Boros a bit back, then continued with a knee to the gut, followed by a blow to Boros' abdomen, which sent him flying. Unfortunately, he stopped himself in the air and used his extreme speed to appear behind Saitama, ramming his elbow into his back, this time sending the hero crashing through a skyscraper on the ground. Before Saitama could stand up, Boros shot an huge energy sphere at the building, forcing the hero to dodge quickly with a jump in the air, as the sphere wrecked the buildings remains.

As Saitama landed on the ground again, Boros foot came crashing down on him, hitting him in the chest and sucessfully sending him flying again. This time though, he managed to get a hold of himself and landed on a rock, using it as a boost to shoot at Boros, with his right arm outstretched. Boros didn't even had a chance to react as Saitama hit him in the chest with so much force, that it broke one of his rips. Of course he regenerated it instantly, but the extreme pressure was exhausting, even for such a powerful being as him. Despite this, the sole thought of resuming this fight, immediately brought him back to his feet. With a purple aura surrounding him, he rushed at Saitama and threw a punch aimed at his face, which the hero quickly dodged. But this wasn't everything. Soon Boros attacked Saitama with a barrage of punches and kickes, which the hero mostly evaded. Luckily for Boros, he was able to spot a hole in Saitama's defense and without wasting time he attacked it, punching Saitama in the face with a extreme powerful punch.

Saitama was sent flying through several buildings until he crashed into the water of the sea, making a tunnel in the water, similiar to the way Mose used to in the bible. As he gathered himself, the water masses came crashing down at him and he soon found himself in the middle of the ocean under water. He tried getting to the surface, but was interrupted as Boros, too, landed in the water and hit the hero with an blow to the stomach. Of course, Saitama, beginning to realize Boros extreme love for offensive, was prepared for such an attack and instantly countered with a strike to the conqueror's lower body, making him back away from Saitama.

Shortly after that, Saitama took a nearby gigantic rock and threw it at Boros, who directly shot a beam of energy at the rock, destroying it. But this was just a distraction, as Saitama came out of the smoke, created by the rock's destruction, and hit Boros several times in the chest, face and stomach, making the alien hold his stomach in pain. The hero soon finished his combo with a precise attack to the face, shooting Boros out of the water and on the land, where he flew directly into a beach-front building.

As Boros came out of the buildings remains, Saitama, too, had arrived in the city once again. The caped hero now stood before Boros, only a few meters away, eyeing the alien with a serious look on his face.

"Your power is truly unbelievable Saitama...If it weren't for the fact that I exist, there would most likely be no one who could give you even the slightest bit of a challenge!", the alien smirked as he once again began to charge energy "Now to release the destructive energy held within me!" A blue beam suddenly exploded out of his eye at his chest and completely engulfed Saitama within it. The raw power of this attack alone caused a gigantic crack in the earth's surface for kilometers straight, while a fire, caused by the heat of the beam, began to set big parts of the city on fire.

Inside the beam, Saitama just stood up, his suit now nearly completely vaporized, with only the leg parts and his gloves left, while his chest region and cape had been completely burned away by Boros's attack. Suddenly, Boros was behind him and with the words "Got you!" rammed his fist into Saitama's face, who, suprised by this sudden attack, spit out blood and was sent flying into a mountain at light speed.

Meanwhile, Boros had already healed the wounds Saitama inflicted earlier and was now flying at Saitama with top speed, hoping to catch him off guard. Unluckily for the alien, Saitama had already foresaw his attack and in an attempt to stop Boros, shot out of the rubble directly at the tyrant. Boros could only gasp as Saitama hit him in the face with a strong punch and made him spit out blood. However before Boros could retort Saitama came with another punch, this time aimed at Boros stomach. Boros could feel Saitama's fist squeezing his innards as he was sent flying by the hero's strike and landed on the ground.

"That's it Saitama! You are indeed worth defeating!", the alien exclaimed happily and at the same time excited.

As reaction to this statement Saitama only blinked and then appeared before Boros, trying to attack him again. But this time Boros managed to sucessfully block Saitama's attack with his forearm and came down with his free arm, hitting the hero on the head with much force. This made Saitama jump back as he knew that another combo from Boros could be fatal. As predicted Boros was already before him again and tried to hit the hero with one punch after another, while Saitama could barely invade his blows, each with power enough to shake the world.

While being locked in their fist struggle, the two broke through walls, roofs and floors, making the already demolished city even more demolished. Even from a far distance you could not only see, but also feel the shockwave, caused by each punch.

Currently Saitama had Boros on the defense pushing the alien back, until he hit Boros with a hard punch to the stomach, who in retort came with a powerful blow to Saitama's face. This send both fighters flying and crashing into nearby buildings simultaneously, destroying them. But not late after, the two were locked in a repartee again, desperately trying to land a significantly blow on the other.

 _'This tension, this excitement...It's the same feeling I felt in my dream...'_ , Saitama thought as he exchanged blows with Boros. Each attack he threw at the alien, each attack the alien delievered in return, each fist struggle they had, only caused his excitement to grow as the battle became even more intense every second. After all this time of training, of pushing himself to his limits and beyond them, there was no one who could challenge him up until now. But now he could fight at full power and to be honest, he had to admit he never felt as good as now.

Boros thought's weren't that different. He too never had the chance to show his full potential. Because of that, he traveled among the universe, in hopes of finding the ultimate opponent who could return his passion for battle and force him to go all out. And now here he was, fighting the best battle he ever had with his 'Ultimate Opponent'. He knew, that even if he would lose, he would still have reached his goal, his goal to find the ultimate stimulation. He couldn't wait any longer, he just had to feel it. And that now. He launched himself in the air and prepared himself for the final attack, his second trump card.

"All of my energy will be released, blasting you and this planet to hell!", the alien exclaimed as he drawed out every bit of his energy and began to charge his ultimate attack. Lightnings struck the ground and the earth began to shoock once again as Boros charged his final move.

Finally Boros eye widened and his skin turned completely black, while the markings on his body began to glow in a yellow to golden tone. With a mighty yell he unleashed a massive beam from the eye on his chest at Saitama:

 **"COLLAPSING STAR ROARING CANNON!"**

At the same time, Saitama too had decided it was time to end this fight, as he wanted to feel the ultimate tension. With a serious look on his face he spoke: "In that case I will be using my final move, too!" He clenched his fist as he prepared his ultimate move. Then he stepped forward, strided out and shortly before his fist crashed into Boros beam, he spoke up again:

 **"Killer Move: Final Series...FINAL PUNCH!"**

His fist collided with the beam, as he used all of his power to crash into Boros attack directly. The extreme output of power caused the ground around him in a far vicinity of over ten kilometers to completely explode, creating a big crater. The immense force of the collision not only parted the clouds on the entire planet, but also send a shockwave into space, so strong it could be felt on the moon easily. The beam, which Saitama punched, was sent away from earth with extreme speed and raced into the endless wides of the universe. Shortly after, a huge explosion could be seen in the distance as the beam's internal structure collapsed making it explode during flight, but still the extreme massive amount of energy caused a nearby planet to completely explode in a gigantic fire work.

Back on earth, a blinding light had suddenly erupted from the place where Saitama formerly stood, blinding everyone near including the hero himself...

* * *

 **With the S-Class heroes:**

The heroes had a hard time to not fly away, as the energy released by Boros threatened to blow them away. First, Tatsumaki tried to put up a shield, but that proved to be useless as the energy was just too much for her. The heroes even had to cover their eyes or the blinding light of Boros attack would have blinded them.

"I-Incredible!", Bang exclaimed, as he tried to cling himself to a nearby rock in order to not be blown away. Unfortunately, even that didn't helped as the rock was smashed by a shockwave, and in doing so, sent Bang flying.

"Uhh...I can't see!", Child Emperor muttered as he tried to shield his eyes as best as he could with his robotic arms.

* * *

 **Heroes Association Headquarter A-City:**

"Ahhh! Is the whole world ending?!", Sitch screamed in panic as the entire building they were in began to shoock.

Cracks covered the walls, floors and the roof and the earthquake shaking the building became stronger by each second. The members of the hero association ran around in panic, as the building, which was said to be undestructable, cause it was built by the famous Metal Knight, began to collapse within itself...

* * *

And this chapter is over, too. I really had fun writing this, I was just so full of ideas what I could write. At the end we have the final attack from both opponents. How do you like it? Also please tell me if I should kill off Boros or not or if I should continue with this story. That would be nice :D

Reviews:

Inquisitor Czevak - Thanks that you like my story;) I appreciate that. Would be nice if you tell your opinion how this story should end or if it should go on :)

Lightningblade49 - Nah, close call but you just have to see in the next chapter. Blowing up the moon would be fatal with the tides etc.


	6. Chapter Six: Aftermath

The new chapter is here! It's been a really long time sinse I updated and to be honest I just didn't had any motivation to write. Anyways as always I want to thank everybody who reviewed! I have decided to not kill Boros, since that was what all of you wanted. And yes, even in this final fight Saitama didn't used his full power, it was close but not his full power. That's because I decided to let Boros live, since he has, in my opinion, the biggest potential to become Saitama's equal. If Boros would die here, the story would end, which is something I don't really want. So stay tuned for new chapters cause they are coming really soon :)

"Speech"

 _"Flashback"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Sound Effect**

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man, all rights belong to ONE and Yusuke Murata!

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Aftermath  
**

After what seemed like an eternity, the bright light, which had blinded everyone present, finally disappeared, making the battlefield visible once again.

But instead of the ruins of E-City, where the final showdown had taken place, a immensely huge crater could be found, easily many kilometers wide. Not a single building remained, even the landscape around the city was completely devasted. The crater was in fact so biug, that it even reached the sea, where the water masses flooded the crater turning it into some kind of a big lake.

The sky was completely free of clouds, with not a sole of those white and fluffy cotton balls remaining. It seemed as if the entire earth had just suddenly stopped working, as no animals could be heard, or humans for that matter. Only the sound of running water was audible as the battle finally came to an end.

Soon, a breeze came up and inside of the crater, a little rose began to waver at the small winds.

Next to the rose stood a lonely man in a yellow jumpsuit, though his clothes were nearly completely burned. His body was overdrawn with wounds and you could clearly see that his right hand was in pain, maybe even broken. The man, known as the A-Class hero Saitama or 'Caped Baldy', as other heroes referred to him, bent down and took the rose in his hand, sniffing at it. But as soon as he picked it up, as soon he let it fall to the ground once again, while he slowly began to walk away. His destination was the other side of his crater, where he saw his opponent of their previous battle the last time. He wanted to see if he was still alive, but not really out of concern, just to be sure.

When he reached his destination, he saw a completely burned body, resting on the ground. This was the body of the alien Boros, or 'Lord Boros', as he called himself. His one eye was closed and he didn't breathed, signaling that he was most likely dead or unconscious. His long pink hair was color drained and a little burned as well. On top of that, all of his limps were missing, most likely completely destroyed. In fact, all that remained was his torso and upper abdomen, combined with his head.

Saitama, seemingly having the confirmation that his rival was dead, turned to walk awa with a dark expression on his face before a deep voice suddenly called ot to him:

"It was...a good battle...", the thought-to-be-dead alien exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sure was.", Saitama answered emotionlessly, while he stopped walking away.

There was a silence for a few moments until Boros spoke up again:

"You lie," the alien stated, with a small grin slowly forming on his face "you had strength to spare. Even if it was only a small amount, you still didn't went full out."

He chuckled: "So much for prophecies. Saitama...You were too strong..."

Slowly Saitama began to walk away again, a serious expression on his face while his eyes were darkened. As he felt the hero leave a single thought entered Boros mind, just before his mind turned black:

'If only I could fight you again...Saitama.'

* * *

 **2 weeks later:**

It had been two weeks since the alien attack and the following battle between the now proclaimed 'Earth's Savior', namely Saitama and the alien Lord Boros, who not only devastated but nearly destroyed the earth. In the next weeks, the people had their hands full with the rebuild of the destroyed cities. Many lives were lost during the intense battle, too much to be counted. Especially the Hero Association sent heroes out everywhere, to help the people.

Mostly the Hero Association sent out the C-Class and B-Class heroes, while the A-Class and S-Class stayed behind.

And that had a reason.

Due to the fatal blow humanity received by the alien attack, many people and cities were left defenseless, leading to a high number of monster attack, whose rate only increased as the days passed. At the begin of the second week, there were monster attacks everywhere. The Hero Association Headquarter was completely lonely most of the time, since all heroes were out, fighting monsters or helping. This resulted in a attack on the Hero Association Headquarter by several Demon Level Threat and even one Dragon Level. Fortunately, the S-Class Rank #2 hero Tatsumaki took care of it.

Meanwhile, Saitama went back to Z-City, where his apartment was located. For the next 2 weeks he went on with his life as before. However, after the world found out about his heroic act of saving the planet, he was now recognized by everyone on the street. Whenever he went to the mall or elsewhere, small childrens would begin to follow him everywhere. And of course there were his fanclubs. And there were many of them.

Genos, too, noticed this sudden change and eyed it with mistrust. Saitama on the other side didnt thought much about it. He had another problem, his all known problem of boredom. Since his fight with Boros, there wasn't a single being who could somewhat challenge his power anymore and that bored him to death. Whenever the news of a monster attack appeared on tv, he would immediately rush to the place, only to either find out that other heroes were doing his job, or to casually one punch the monster like normally. All in all, his daily routine kicked in once again.

Sometimes he would be lying in his apartment, thinking about Boros and his fight with him. Of every being he ever encountered, Boros was the only one to be able to fight on par with him. Of course, just like the alien said with his dying breathe, he held back in their fight. To be precise, he used around 70% in their fight (AN: Reference to another anime ;D). Heck, there were times were he wished Boros would still be alive, so he could fight with him once again, this time at his peak of power. He even had a dream of him fighting Boros.

Then there was the Hero Association, constantly bothering him with something, was it a press conference or a simple interview, they were seriously getting on his nerves. He wanted to be a hero of course, but did being a hero mean that you had to be constantly swarmed by reporters and fans? He wasn't sure if this was what he really wanted. He only wanted to be someone who helps other people and of course he wanted a good fight. Whenever the Hero Association would sent him a letter or something, he would simply decline the offer, stating that he had no interest in an interview. Only once he talked with the Hero Assocation members and that was directly after the alien attack. Back then, they promised that he would move up in the rankings for sure and he was promised a top spot in the Hero Association. Being the person he is, Saitama of course didn't really listened to the monologue of the members and simply wanted to get over with it. After around thirty minutes, they were finally done and Saitama wanted to leave already, before one member asked him a final question. A question he certainly had expected earlier.

* * *

 **Flashback (Hero Association Headquarter):**

 _"What if the secret to your power?", the founder of the Hero Association Agoni had asked with a serious look on his face._

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Since Saitama expected such an answer back then, he already had the answer, the same answer as always to be exact. Unsupringly the Hero Association workers reacted like basically everyone else, they were completely dumbfounded. After that he was given the permission to go home, where he reunited with Genos.

For the next 2 hours they simply talked, with Genos constantly praising Saitama's power as always. To be honest, Saitama had expected such a curiosity from his 'disciple'. After they finished talking, Saitama went to the bathroom to ready himself for the night. When he was standing before the bathroom's mirror, he had noticed the cuts on his body and the burned parts of his skin. He was genuinely suprised at how much damage he had taken from the fight, however he simply shrugged it off, as the wounds weren't fatal enough to be considered a threat. They would just heal in time.

Once he had readied himself, he went to bed, intending to sleep for some hours, before he would pick his hero work up once again. He was suprised that he was tired by himself, but was sure that it had to do with the extremely tough battle he just recently had. Just before he went to sleep he made one final decision.

 _'The moment I wake up, I'm going to look for monsters who can challenge me just like he could!'_

Now two weeks were over since the alien attack and so far no monster that was even nearly as strong as Boros in his first form has appeared. Everything just died by one punch... again.

* * *

 **The next day 7:30 am (Z-City):**

The morning was quiet as usual in Z-City, or at least it would have been quiet, wouldn't there be a dragon looking, Level Demon monster running through the city and causing massice destruction and havoc. The monster had attacked the cities centre at around 7:00 and had already destroyed a dozen buildings. Now it was on it's way to the supermarket, for whatever reason.

As it came closer to the building however, a sudden streak of light crashed into the giant creature's head from the right, effectively sending it flying into the next building. The crowd that was present was amazed at first, but then began to cheer for their savior.

Said cyborg landed on the ground after hitting the monster directly.

 _'That must have certainly dealt damage',_ he thought _'I should be in D-City and help with the Level Dragon monster there, but this thing was targeting Sensei's favourite supermarked and I couldn't let it destroy one of the few things that make him happy...'_

He turned around to leave, but suddenly a large claw came crashing down at him from behind and he had barely time to dodge it. _'It's still not down!_ ', he thought in desperation. Eventually he turned around once more and rushed at the monster who stretched it's wings and used them to fly in the air.

That however had no use as Genos used a roof to jump over the monster, which cerainly suprised the giant. Befre it had any time to react, block or even use a counter attack, Genos came crashing down on it's head with immense force behind his attack.

"Machine Gun Blows!"

The barrage of fists hit the monster full on, forcing it to be pushed back to the ground. Unfortunately for Genos, the monster used it's tail to grab then cyborg and throw him onto the ground, too. Before he could stand up the monster was hovering above him and formed a energy ball in it's mouth. Immediately, Genos extended his arms and his weapons were activated. With a loud roar, the monster unleashed the beam on Genos who, too, unleashed his attack:

"Incinerate!"

The two attacks met in the middle and first they seemed even, until Genos put more effort behind his attack and slowly but surely started to overpower the monster. With a final yell he unleashed his full power and overhelmed the monsters attack, engulfing the monster within his own and by doing so, sucessfully ending it's life.

After the smoke had cleared, a little crater could be seen at the spot where the monster was previously located. By now the bystanding people cheered even louder for the hero and chanted his name numerous times. That however didn't bothered the cyborg as he looked at the crater with horror in his eyes. His eyes even widened when he realized what he had done. Apparently the attack not only destroyed the monster but the building it was flying above aswell. And that just happened to be the supermarket he so badly wanted to protect. When realization dawned him, it was already to late:

 _'I just destroyed Sensei's favourite supermarket! If he finds out about this he'll kill me!'_

With that the cyborg ran into the distance as fast as possible...

* * *

 **Hero Association's Headquarter Underground:**

In what looked like a metal coffin, the remains of a certain alien's corpse still laid numb. It was stored in a special storage, of what only the highest ranked members and heroes knew of. Everything what the public shouöd not see was stored here. After Boros battle with Saitama, his body was retrieved by the Hero Association, to be examined by the hero Metal Knight, who wanted to use the alien's body to further improve his weapons. However, the difficult biology proved to be to hard for him and soon he had to give up on that option.

After that, the Hero Association had deiced to burn the body, however even in 'death', the alien's skin was unnaturably resistable against fire and thus could not be burned.

Now the bodies remains lied in the coffin, still motionless.

Until suddenly, the aliens eye twitched and a shock went through his body, as the automative regenerative abilities of the body began to work once again...

* * *

And this chapter is over, too and there are a few things I have to tell you. First: School is starting again so I won't have as much time as before. Second: I know this story has been on ice for a really long time and as I already said before, the sole reason was that I didn't had any motivation. I don't want to give you a chapter written without any sort of ideas. However now I'm ready to write once again and I already have some ideas... So stay tuned and as always, please leave a review for me, may it be critism or whatever :)

Reviews:

Guest - Well here's the update. As for pairings, I don't know if i will do one yet...

AngelicIncubus - Yes, I read your story some weeks before I started mine. It's a really good story, but I'm wondering why you don't update anymore?

thundercharger123 - Thanks, I really like it to see people get excited by my story :D

just yuki - Already explained that on PM ;)

GintamaFTW - Yeah, the earth is in a pretty bad situation currently, as explained in this chapter.

D3Cept - Glad you like my story. I really appreciate that :)

wildarms13 - No, the sole reason why the Hero Association's Headquarter was able to withstand the attack from the alien ship was because it was designed and constructed by Metal Knight :D

37 - Well, as you can see I decided to continue this, because I think the potential of Boros as a character isn't completely used now ;D

Forsaken139 - Yeah, you're right on that, if Saitma would have punched Boros directly, he would have no chance of being able to regenerate again. Also I feel with you. Poor random planet... Just what did it do to deserve this ;(


End file.
